


Exponents

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A little hurt/comfort?, F/F, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Kissing, Math test, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Study Date, kind of, light sexual theme, mostly comfort, no circus au, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: With an algebra midterm coming up at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls Ty Lee desperately needs to pass to keep her spot. Good thing the best student in the class happens to be her best friend and secret crush.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	1. The Struggle

Azula lay on her stomach on Ty Lee’s bed in the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, reading a very dense scroll about a very long ago war. 

Ty Lee sat at her desk, practically ripping her hair out over the math homework. 

Mai had gone home for the weekend because her mother had gone into labor. Her presence wasn’t needed at her brother’s birth but it was required, so she went. 

Azula thought she was doing a good job ignoring Ty Lee’s struggling, until the girl started crying. 

“Why are you making that noise,” she demanded, putting aside her scroll. 

“I’m sorry princess,” Ty Lee sniffled. “I just hate math, when am I ever going to need to know how to do this.” 

Azula rolled off the bed and stood right behind Ty Lee’s chair, leaning her head over the girl’s shoulder to see the math she was doing. 

Ty Lee tried to pretend her breath didn’t hitch to have her crush’s face so close to hers. Azula tried to pretend she didn’t notice the flush in the girl’s face or the change in her breathing. She also pretended not to notice the feeling in her own stomach. 

After scanning the paper over Azula shrugged and stepped back. 

“Algebra is important,” she said in a mock lecturing tone, imitating their math teacher. 

Ty Lee giggled and wiped her face. Then she turned her chair to watch Azula’s performance. 

“How are you going to be of service to your nation if you can’t solve for variables? You have a future as an engineer or a merchant or an architect,” Azula counted off the professions on her fingers. 

“The great military of our nation can not have any young girls that don’t know how to solve equations.” 

Ty Lee laughed and gave an apologetic bow. 

“My apologies, Sifu Princess,” Ty Lee said and Azula smirked at the name. 

“It is not okay, pupil Ty Lee,” she said sternly but her eye started to sparkle. 

“I was planning on serving the Fire Nation in a different way,” Ty Lee said, taking a step towards Azula. 

She raised her eyebrow and watched as Ty Lee pressed up really close to her. Azula’s heart began to race. 

“Oh,” Azula asked, raising her fingers to trail along Ty Lee’s arm. “And what way would that be.”

“I was thinking,” Ty Lee said slowly, placing her arms on Azula’s shoulders, “that I could…” 

Azula leaned in slightly but Ty Lee jumped away and flung her arms in the air. 

“I’m going to join the circus!” Ty Lee exclaimed. She quickly executed a few acrobatics and bowed. 

“I’m going to entertain the citizens of my nation!” 

Azula took a few steps back and sat down on the bed, hard. Her mind was racing as a hundred thoughts flew across it. 

What just happened? Was it possible Ty Lee was that clueless? Or, was she perhaps teasing the princess? In her 14 years, Azula hadn’t had any experience with courtship but she had watched Ty Lee flirt with, and then reject every boy in their year...

Ty Lee’s mind was also racing as she kicked herself mentally. How could she chicken out like that. This was the first indication she’d ever gotten that Azula might be interested in her in the same way and she’d panicked. 

Azula took a deep breath and made her first ever split second decision. A crush makes even the most calculated of people rash, it seemed. 

Azula clapped slowly as Ty Lee finished her gymnastics and leaned back on her hands. 

“You know, there’s another way you can serve the nation that doesn’t require math.” 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. Azula doesn’t flirt, she can’t possibly be flirting can she? However, Ty Lee decided to play along. 

“Oh is there, Princess? What way would that be,” she said, taking slow measured steps towards Azula on her bed, until she was standing over her. 

“Do you know who the most important person in the country is,” Azula asked, looking at Ty Lee hungrily, and hoping her desire was not visible in her eyes. 

“The Fire Lord,” Ty Lee asked, mesmerized by Azula’s piercing golden eyes as they focused only on her. 

“Correct,” Azula said with a smile and she gently reached her hand out, placing it on Ty Lee’s hip. The acrobat felt an electric shock at the touch, and it had nothing to do with Azula’s lightning bending abilities. 

“And who is going to be the next Fire Lord,” she asked again, her voice dropping a little deeper than natural. 

“You, Princess,” Ty Lee answered quietly. Azula brought her other hand to Ty Lee’s other hip, holding them firmly but not painfully. 

“That’s right Ty Lee,” she whispered. Ty Lee felt a tugging at her hips and, accepting the possibility that she could somehow be reading every single sign wrong and that Azula might melt her face off, she sat down, straddling the princesses lap. 

Ty Lee brought her arms to Azula’s shoulders again and she felt the princess's arms wrap around her waist. 

“So you could say that one of the most important jobs in the Fire Nation is to make sure that the heir apparent is happy.” 

“Are you offering me the position,” Ty Lee whispered, leaning in. 

“I don’t make offers,” Azula said, also moving closer. Their noses were practically pressing up against each other. “Not just anyone is suited for the job, you know.” 

Ty Lee felt the air from Azula’s words against her lips. They both struggled to keep their breathing even. 

“Allow me to demonstrate my abilities,” Ty Lee said, leaning in and closing her eyes. Azula also closed her eyes. 

It was the best kiss Ty Lee had ever had. It was the only kiss Azula had ever had. It was like fireworks were going off around them and neither girl ever wanted to part. They kissed and kissed until their lips were numb and their lungs were burning. 

“How did I do,” Ty Lee asked, panting. 

“If you keep that up, you’ll never have to do math again,” Azula replied. 

Ty Lee smiled and leaned forward to kiss Azula again.


	2. The Seduction?

“Let’s make out,” Azula said, entering Ty Lee’s room without a warning. She didn’t need to warn anyone of anything, she was the Crown Princess. And, she knew that Mai wasn’t in the room, which was integral to the activity Azula wanted to partake in. 

Instead of being greeted by the lips of her sort of girlfriend she found Ty Lee asleep at her desk. 

Azula walked over and swept the girls hair off of the papers she was working on before she fell asleep. It was math homework. 

“Ty Lee, wake up,” Azula commanded, shaking the girl’s shoulder. 

Ty Lee groaned and lifted her head. 

“Oh hello Princess,” she said, rubbing her eyes. 

She tilted her head up for a kiss which Azula delivered. 

Lifting her arms she made a grabby gesture towards Azula who smirked and scooped her out of the chair. 

Ty Lee giggled as she was tossed onto her bed on her back. 

Azula crawled on top of her between her legs, and Ty Lee wrapped her legs around Azula’s hips. 

Azula leaned down to capture Ty Lee’s lips in a kiss before trailing kisses along her jawline to her pulse point. 

Ty Lee moaned. Then she winced. 

“What’s wrong,” Azula asked, slowing down. 

“My neck hurts from falling asleep on my desk.” 

“How come you were doing math,” Azula asks, hovering over Ty Lee’s neck. 

“What,” Ty Lee responds, confused. “We have math homework, we’re in the same class.” 

Azula hums before biting down on Ty Lee’s neck eliciting another moan. She gently kisses the place she just bit and pulls back. 

Ty Lee pouts and strains her head up to kiss Azula again but she sits up on Ty Lee’s hips. 

“I’m pretty sure I said you never have to do math again,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee furrowed her brow. 

“As much as I’d love that ‘Zula, I’m pretty sure I need this class to graduate.” 

Azula thought for a second.

“Well you can’t do your job well if you’re falling asleep on top of algebra, and hurting your neck.” 

Ty Lee was growing impatient and she grabbed Azula by the collar, pulling her back in. 

“Maybe you could help me,” she whispered and nipped at Azula’s ear lobe. 

A shiver went through the princess and she moved her head to kiss Ty Lee’s lips. 

“I’m a princess, I don’t help people. Others do things for me,” she responded between kisses. 

Ty Lee took that opportunity to slide her tongue into Azula’s mouth and lick her lower lip. 

“You’re very good at math and it's really in your best interest to help me. If I don’t learn it I’ll fail the next test and get sent home. Then who are you going to make out with, Mai?” 

Ty Lee giggled as she felt a shudder and saw a look of disgust pass over Azula’s face. 

“I refuse to serve anyone,” Azula said stubbornly. Ty Lee tugged at the bottom of her shirt and Azula let her pull it off, also tugging off the acrobat’s. 

“Think of it more of a quid pro quo,” Ty Lee said, the argument slipping away from her as she felt Azula’s chest press against hers. 

“I don’t-” Azula was cut off by her own gasp as Ty Lee squeezed her butt. “We can discuss this later,” she growled.


	3. The Standoff

Afterwards, Ty Lee lay next to Azula on her bed, pressed up against the princesses side. 

Ty Lee kept trying to walk her fingers up Azula’s stomach and Azula kept swatting her hand away. 

“So,” Ty Lee says, as her hand gets swatted again. “About that math help…” Swat. 

“I will not be providing you with math help.” Swat. “Your father is rich, he can get you a tutor.” Swat. 

“My father barely knows who I am.” Swat. “Why should he spend money when I know the smartest, most interesting and most amazing girl in my grade.” There was no swat after that comment, causing Ty Lee to continue in this vein.

“And that perfect, beautiful, genius prodigy girl wouldn’t be helping me for free. I could provide very special favors that nobody else can.” 

This got her hand swatted, hard. 

“Ow, what was that for?” 

“Stop doing that,” Azula said. “And you are not selling your body to me for math help,” she added quietly. 

“Aw Princess, you see me as a person,” Ty Lee gushed, attempting to throw her arm over Azula. 

Azula pushed her off and got out of the bed, pulling her shirt on. She marched over to the mirror and began fixing her hair aggressively. 

“‘Zula, what’s wrong?” Ty Lee propped herself up on her forearms and flipped her torso into the air, lightly resting her feet on her head. 

Azula watched her contort herself through the mirror for a moment. The view gave her butterflies which she promptly ignored, and set her jaw. 

“Nothing, I just have better things to do right now,” she said coldly, and walked towards the door. 

“‘Zula wait,” Ty Lee said, flipping out of bed and grabbing the princesses hand. It was firebending hot and Azula pulled it away quickly, but she did stop leaving. “Was it something I said?” 

Azula threw Ty Lee a glare that made most people cower. The acrobat fought the fear and stood her ground. 

“You don’t have to actually help me with math if it hurts your ego so much,” Ty Lee snapped, and she instantly regretted it. 

Azula clenched and released her fists. 

“What do you even get out of this,” she asked, continuing to stare down Ty Lee. 

“What?” Ty Lee was confused. That is not what she thought the princess was going to say. 

“You said if I helped you with math you’d grant me sexual favors. Is that why you keep indulging… Whatever this is?” Azula gestured between them. “What do you want from me?” 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened as she realized what Azula was really thinking. 

“No, no, no ‘Zula,” Ty Lee rushed forward and grabbed Azula into a crushing hug. Azula struggled but Ty Lee refused to let go. 

“I’m in this because I really like you. I mean, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I don’t want anything from you, except for you.” 

Azula stopped struggling. 

“Love,” she whispered quietly. “You don’t love me.”

Ty Lee looked up at her, her grey eyes brimming with tears. 

“I do love you ‘Zula. I love you and I’m never going to stop loving you. Even if you never want to hug me or hold my hand. Even if you don’t help me with math. I never, ever thought that you might return my feelings and ever since you have I feel like I’ve been living in a dream.” 

“We’re 14. You don’t know what love is,” Azula said. Ty Lee could see moisture in the typically calm and composed Princess’s eyes. 

“I know that I love you. I think about you all the time. I can’t imagine a life without you. You are the most important thing,” Ty Lee squeezed Azula harder and she felt the princess cave a little around the middle. 

“Thank you,” Ty Lee heard Azula say in the smallest voice she’d ever heard come from the girl. 

“Put your arms around me,” Ty Lee hissed and she was shocked to feel Azula comply. 

They stood there for a long time until Azula finally pulled away. 

“I’ll help you with math because it is insulting that you think my ego isn’t strong enough to withstand assisting a friend,” Azula announced. Then she marched over to Ty Lee’s desk and started to look over her math notes.

Ty Lee let out a chuckle and wiped her eyes. 

“Helping me out of spite,” she giggled. “That’s such a you thing to do.” 

“Ty Lee, get over here now,” Azula commanded, ignoring the comment. Ty Lee smiled to herself and shook her head. Azula seemed to have skipped right past the moment that they had.


	4. The Studying

“Ugh this is kinda hopeless ‘Zula,” Ty Lee groaned and leaned back so that her chair was balanced precariously on two legs. “Let’s do something else and come back to this later.” 

“No,” Azula said sternly from the chair she’d commandeered from Mai’s desk. She grabbed Ty Lee’s shoulder roughly and pulled her chair upright again. 

“Ow that hurt,” Ty Lee said with a pout. 

Azula rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“Be serious Ty Lee, we are almost done.” 

“I deserve a kiss for that,” Ty Lee whined, sticking her bottom lip out and blinking her eyes really fast. 

“What you deserve is a proper handle on algebra and that is what we are doing here,” Azula said shortly. 

“Not even a little kiss?” 

“No.” 

Ty Lee sighed and turned her attention back to the paper. 

“I just don’t understand why the variables have suddenly jumped into the exponents. What is the application of this,” she complained. 

“Look,” Azula said, scooting closer until her chair was touching Ty Lee’s. “You’re asking all of the wrong questions about math. You don’t need an explanation about the equation nor do you need to know it’s life story or aspirations. You just have to memorize the steps.”

Swiftly and in extremely neat penmanship, Azula made a list of all the important rules for solving exponents. 

“Your calligraphy is so pretty, Princess,” Ty Lee commented. 

“Stalling will not help either one of us. You’re going to win this math test, because I am very graciously helping you. Stop fighting it,” Azula said. 

“You can’t win a math test.” 

“Wrong,” Azula replied. “Winning is when you do better than everyone else. School is not an exception.” 

“I can’t possibly win this math test with you in the class,” Ty Lee said sweetly. 

Azula knew what she wanted but was loath to indulge it. 

“I will grant you one kiss for your flattery, and after that you have to do all the rest of the problems on the-” 

She was cut off by Ty Lee’s squeal of excitement as she grabbed Azula’s face with both hands and pulled her in. 

Letting her eyes flutter shut Azula melted into the acrobat’s soft lips and allowed the kiss to last a few seconds longer than she should have. 

Slowly she pulled away and licked her lips, poorly disguising her smile as a smirk. 

Ty Lee opened her eyes, ecstatic to find the Princess wearing a soft, genuine smile which she was poorly trying to hide. 

“Okay,” Azula said, in a back-to-business tone. She took Ty Lee’s hand off of her face and guided it down to the pen. “All you have to do is match each question to the examples I wrote down. The more problems that you do the less you will have to look at the rules and eventually you’ll know math. Easy,” she said, sitting back and crossing her arms. 

Ty Lee squinted skeptically but turned her attention to the problems. She began to work through them and realized that Azula was right. Every single question could be solved in one of the ways the princess had outlined. Some of them had a few steps but all of them were accounted for. 

She flew through the sheet, feeling confident about math for the first time in her life. When she was done she flipped to the back and checked her work. She got every single question right. 

With a really wide grin she threw herself into Azula’s arms. 

“I did it, I just did math!” 

Nudging her back into her own seat Azula looked smugly at the acrobat. 

“Of course you did, I am the best teacher.” 

“Yes you are Princess,” Ty Lee said leaning in. “You are the best at a lot of things…” 

Azula’s expression grew more smug as she leaned in to Ty Lee’s kiss. She slid her hand onto the acrobat’s thigh and brushed up gently. 

“Let’s move to the bed, it’s much more comfortable,” Ty Lee said, using her best seductive tone. 

Azula pulled away and shook her head.

“There is still much to review before the exam tomorrow. We can do that after.” 

“Boo. You’re a mean teacher,” Ty Lee complained. 

“But think about how much more fun it’ll be to makeout when we win the math test. Well, when I win but you come in second,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee exhaled loudly and Azula rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. 

“Fine,” the acrobat grumbled. 

Azula watched silently as Ty Lee did a few more problems. 

“Agni, you’re scarier than the teacher,” Ty Lee said. 

“Good,” Azula smirked. 

“I think I’d study much better with your hand on my leg like it was before,” Ty Lee suggested. 

“Don’t push your luck.”


	5. The Success

After the exam the students sat silently as the teacher graded the papers. 

“‘Zula, will you hold my hand for good luck,” Ty Lee whispered to the girl sitting next to her. 

Azula rolled her eyes and kept her hands folded on the desk. 

“You don’t need luck, you already took the test. You just need patience.” 

“Okayyyy,” Ty Lee said. “Will you hold my hand for patience?”

Mai, who was sitting on Azula’s other side, snickered. She was astounded at how bold Ty Lee was being. She’d been gone a week and came back to a very strange, new, Azula and Ty Lee dynamic. 

“My hand can’t grant you patience. Patience is a skill you learn. Practice it,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes. 

“Fine. Hold my hand because you’re my g-”

Azula slapped her hand over Ty Lee’s mouth and quickly slid it into the acrobat’s lap where her hand was, grabbing onto it. 

Ty Lee bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. She didn’t need to stop herself once she looked up at Azula though. The princess was glaring at Ty Lee so hard it was almost like she was trying to set her on fire with her mind. 

Leaning in Azula whispered angrily into Ty Lee’s ear. 

“That was insolent and you’ll pay for that later.” The acrobat quaked at the tone. Perhaps she’d gone a bit too far. 

Mai looked over at how Azula was still holding Ty Lee’s hand. Azula turned her glare to her but the gloomy girl just smirked and raised her eyebrow. 

Noticing and remembering herself, Azula snatched her hand away and brought it back to her desk. 

“Not. A. Word,” she directed at Mai. 

“I’m very disappointed about the test papers,” the math teacher announced. “The average was awfully close to failing. You girls can hardly serve your country with poor algebra skills you know.”

Ty Lee shot Azula a glance and was excited to see the princess looking back with matching amused energy. 

“Actually we did have one student with a perfect score. Princess Azula,” the math teacher paused as the class clapped out of respect and fear for the princesses wrath.

“Good job ‘Zula,” Ty Lee whispered, patting her thigh. 

Azula smirked and said nothing as the teacher placed her paper on her desk. 

The gears in Mai’s head were turning. If Ty Lee had patted Azula’s thigh a week ago the princess would have either blushed or burned her hand off. Which meant… 

Mai made a face of disgust and realization at her two best friends. She knew about their mutual attraction to each other but she didn’t expect them to act on it so quickly. 

“The rest of the papers will be given out in order of next best to worst,” the teacher droned, standing over Azula, Mai and Ty Lee’s desks. 

Picking up the next paper she dropped it on Ty Lee’s desk and then she moved on to a different desk. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. 

“Princess, we won the math test,” she whispered, showing Azula the test. She’d gotten a few points off for small mistakes but all of the exponent questions were correct. 

Azula smiled at her, took her hand and squeezed it briefly before dropping both and starting to talk loudly about the students who did badly. 

Ty Lee couldn’t hear a single word she said. There was only one thought in her head: Who knew it would take math to bring her and her princess together?


	6. Some Time Later... (BONUS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this for this story but I had it written and I thought it fit kind of well so here it is...

“Azulaaa,” Ty Lee shouted, her call resounding through the royal palace. 

Azula burst into the room, fists on fire, expecting by the tone of the yell to confront an assassination attempt. Instead she found her wife and daughter sitting safely at her daughter’s desk. 

Extinguishing the flames in her hands, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Ty Lee. 

“I thought you were dying. That kind of shout means you’re dying,” she said. 

Ty Lee laughed melodically, making it hard for Azula to stay mad at her. She got off of the chair where she was sitting and bounced over to Azula and grabbed her hips. 

“For a forty year old woman, you sure retained a lot of bounce,” Azula said, smirking. 

“Sorry I scared you,” Ty Lee whispered in her ear. 

“It’s still not okay,” Azula said, placing her hands on her wife’s shoulders. 

“I bet I can make it okay,” Ty Lee replied, kissing Azula. 

“Hmm,” Azula hummed. “Maybe it’s a little bit better now.” 

Ty Lee smiled seductively and kissed her again. 

“Ew, Mom! Mother! Stop being gross!” 

Azula pulled away from Ty Lee and Ty Lee took her hand, pulling her over to their daughter’s desk.

“So if you aren’t dying, why did you call me here?”

“Because I missed you?” Ty Lee supplied, with a smile. 

Azula rolled her eyes at her wife and looked over at her child. 

“I need help with math,” Kuzumi explained. 

“You were so good at tutoring me when we were in school but I really haven’t retained that much of it and I know you have,” Ty Lee added. 

“I was a good tutor, wan’ts I,” Azula said, shooting Ty Lee an amused look which caused the former acrobat to blush and look away. “I’m not sure my methods would be at all appropriate for our daughter.” 

“Not like that ‘Zula,” Ty Lee muttered. 

“What,” Kuzumi asked, confused. 

“Your mother is being gross again.”

“Don’t be gross, mother,” Kuzumi said. 

“It’s a pity you got your mom's math skills.”

“We didn’t ever use math, not once in our whole lives, so it really is not a pity she didn’t get the math prodigy gene,” Ty Lee said angrily. 

“I guess...” Azula acquiesced. “What math are we doing?” she asked, stepping over to her daughter’s desk.

“Exponents,” Ty Lee said with a smirk. “You were quite good at that from what I recall.”

“Now who’s being gross,” Azula teased. 

“Mom, stop being gross,” Kuzumi said. “Wait why is that gross?”

“The first time me and your mom… got together,” Azula started slowly, blushing. “I helped to tutor her for our test on exponents.”

Ty Lee giggled. 

“Oh Agni. You didn’t leave anything sacred. Not even math,” Kuzumi said, burying her head in her hands. All she’d wanted was a little help and now she had the image of her mothers “getting together” burned into her mind. 

“Wait,” she said. “Did they teach exponents later when you were in school?” 

“No I think it was about the same time,” Ty Lee said, thinking back.

“But I’m fourteen,” Kuzumi said slowly. 

“Maybe she did get my math gene,” Azula said dryly, causing Ty Lee to slap her arm. 

“You guys got together at fourteen but you say that Uncle Zuko will imprison anyone I ever bring home until I’m eighteen!” 

“That’s because we didn’t have families who loved us,” Ty Lee said, rubbing Kuzumi’s arm. “And we were at war, and we were pretty messed up…. It was a completely different situation. 

“Wait,” Azula said, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. “Is there someone in particular who Uncle Zuko needs to imprison.” 

Kuzumi looked down briefly and then back at her mother. 

“No,” she lied, poorly. 

“Unfortunately you didn’t get the lying gene either.”

“Ooh, who is it? A pretty guy? A pretty gal? A pretty non binary pal?”

“Ty Lee we can’t indulge this,” Azula said angrily. 

“Why not,” Ty Lee asked. “Relationships are so much fun, especially when you’re young! You can spend time together and go on cute dates…” 

“Really? Where did you guys go on dates,” Kuzumi asked excitedly, glossing over divulging who her secret significant other was. 

“There was that time that we conquered Ba Sing Se. What a hoot,” Azula said. 

“That one is kind of niche,” Ty Lee said, knitting her brows together. “But we did do some cute things. We had a really nice picnic in the Earth Kingdom next to that really clear lake. We went shopping in Caldera after we came back from Ba Sing Se and we got all the fanciest clothes and made the noblewomen jealous because they wanted them. We went to The Boy in the Iceberg on Ember Island and you threw fire gummies at the girls that played us because you said they didn’t capture our essence…” Ty Lee giggled. 

“So who do you need date ideas for,” Azula said, cutting off her wife’s rambling and reminiscing.

“So there’s this boy,” Kuzumi started slowly. “He asked me out but I said I had to think about it because of the whole imprisoning thing…” 

“Do you like him,” Ty Lee asked. 

“I like him a lot,” she said quietly. 

“Then you should totally go for it!”

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with school work,” Azula added. 

“School work already interferes with school work,” Kuzumi said, gesturing at her blank math homework. 

“And also don’t get pregnant,” Azula said sternly. 

“Mother!”

“Azula!”

“No, I’m serious. If you get pregnant that boy is getting a cell right next to grandpa.”

“Azula how can you even joke about that,” Ty Lee said, genuinely getting mad. 

“No daughter of mine is getting pregnant at fourteen,” Azula said, drawing up a chair so she could look at the math homework. 

“She hasn’t even gone on a date yet!”

“If I could have gotten you pregnant it might have happened before our first date,” Azula said. 

“MOTHER, EW,” Kuzumi screamed and covered her ears. 

Azula cackled and Ty Lee tried not to laugh. 

“You’re traumatizing our daughter,” Ty Lee said, gently stroking Kuzumi’s hair. 

“If she’s old enough to date she’s old enough to hear that. Now look here,” she said. Picking up a pen Azula wrote down the old, familiar exponential equations on a sheet of paper with perfect calligraphy. 

“Your calligraphy is so pretty princess,” Ty Lee said, remembering the scenario from over twenty five years before. Azula smiled at her fondly. 

Kuzumi unplugged her ears and looked at the sheet. 

“This is all you need for exponents. Look at the sheet and match each problem to one of the examples I’ve written. Eventually, with enough practice, you’ll have them memorized.”

Kuzumi nodded and started to write. 

Ty Lee walked behind them and kissed both of their heads. 

“I love you ‘Zula,” she whispered into her wife’s ear. 

“Thank you,” Azula whispered back, earning her a light slap on the head. 

Azula chuckled and grabbed the collar of Ty Lee’s shirt, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I love you too Ty.”

“Can you guys go ten minutes without being gross,” Kuzumi asked, without looking up at her moms. 

“Probably not,” Ty Lee said.


End file.
